Two Worlds Collide
by Onmy
Summary: The Otherworld was once a great empire ruled by a group called the Order of Colors. The people lived in the Otherworld in a form of peace between the colors. Though something caused that to change and destroyed the peace, and almost all those in it. Countless years later, the force that caused this will try and finish what it started... The merging of worlds together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rock stared into the night sky of her domain, her land that had the black and blue sky with a gentle wind blowing through then and there. She never could stop thinking of what it was like, to see the real stars and feel the gentle breeze and the actual warm kiss of the sun on her pale and cold skin. But that all changed when a male came into the Other World.

To see a male in the Other World was not that much of a shock as they pop up then and there, only to disappear after a few days or a few weeks. Makes since, since most males get over there problems quicker than most women do with things like friend troubles or family problems.

But this one male, stayed for an entire year in the Other World, the longest a male has ever stayed in the history books that remain of the ruined world. Rock knew that the man was in the Other World for a year, because she could see him sitting in a stone chair in the middle of nowhere while she looked at the sky from her favorite spot in her domain. Which leads us to where we are now, on the last day that the male was seen in the Other World along with Black Rock Shooter.

* * *

Rock snapped out of her day dream when she saw the man get up from his seat and walked forward a little bit, his face was covered from a cloak he wore.

"_Where is he going?"_ Rock thought, she never actually saw the man ever get up from that seat before. So, she followed him from a safe distance of course.

After a few minutes of walking through the barren wasteland of their world, the man stopped and moved something to his mouth before a faint _zink_ was heardand the sound of a flame fluttering filled the air before the flutters died and were replaced with someone breathing out calmly.

"Right…" A male voice said, as the man got in a stance and started waving his hands in a very odd way before he acted like he gripped something in front of him and started pulling his arms back to reveal something that wasn't part of the Other World, a place where buildings stood on their feet.

The man had ripped open a portal to somewhere that looked peaceful and free of carrying the pain for someone, Rock could feel this in herself; she knew that she saw something that could be a once in a lifetime chance for her, and that was something to say since she could only die if she was thrown into the Executioners Pit.

The man stepped through the rip he created and it seemed to have started to close up on its own as the window into the world got smaller very slowly. Rock ran to portal and stopped for a moment and looked at the barren wasteland around her, seeing what she would be missing if she couldn't return to her world; her domain was all she would miss as it was the only thing that showed her the night sky.

Rock took a deep breath and stepped through the portal to feel a wave of warmth, a cool breeze and a starry night sky on the other side of the portal. As soon as she had her feet free of the portal, it immediately closed on her, making her stuck in this new world that she may just fall in love with, even though her face didn't show it at all.

"This looks familiar…" Rock said to herself, which startled herself since she couldn't speak in the Other World. But she still couldn't think of what this place reminded her of.

She decided to zip up her jacket and pull up her hoodie so not to draw attention when someone walked by her, she just had the feeling that she might need to if the fashion in her world and this world weren't the same.

She took a few steps forward before hearing a very loud honk of a car and turned to see a car rushing towards her.

"Crap…" Rock said, the car was already too close and fast for her to dodge.

The car ran her over and she could've sworn she heard a scream of a girl or something as they completely passed over her before stopping.

"Oh god, I hope she's alright!" A man said, getting out of the driver's side of the car while a woman of the same age got out and they both ran to Rock who was still on the ground like she was dead.

The man placed Rock on her back and the woman gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh no… Mato!" She said with a quiver in her voice.

Rock open her eyes and a sigh of relief came from the woman, "You scared me… Black Rock Shooter?" She said confused at who she was looking at.

Rock looked at the woman and knew right away who it was; Saya Irino, the councilor at Mato's school, also the human that gave Black Gold Saw her pain to bear.

Rock had to act quickly so not to raise questions any higher and by doing so, she shoved Saya and the man out of her way and ran down the street at a fast pace, faster than any normal could do just to try and keep up with her warm up jogging speed.

Rock managed to climbed up onto the roof of a tall building and got a clear view of the city below, and still get the stars in the night sky; it truly was a dream come true to see and feel the real things in this world, how she longed to feel the sun to kiss her skin and actually make it a little colored.

Rock was broken free from her dream by the sound of an alarm going off below her. She walked to the edge of the roof and looked over to see a group of armed men running into the building she was on top of.

"_I should probably stop them…"_ Rock thought as she unzipped her jacket and lowered her hood down before jumping onto ledges on the building before jumping to the ground floor with her Black Blade in her hand, yet she saw no one to fight. She hated waiting.

When the men came out with several bags of stuff, they were stopped when they saw Rock, leaning against one of their cars that they drove in, waiting for them.

Although the men just started laughing, making Rock stand up straight with a raised eyebrow in confusion. One of them walked over to her and chuckled, towering over her and said, "Sorry kid, but Halloween isn't until next year, nice work on those eyes though, now get out of the way."

Rock didn't respond or move, just stared at the man in the eyes.

"Move…" The guy said, his temper wearing thin as the cops could show up any minute. "No." Rock said monotone.

The man moved a hand towards Rock, intending to shove her out of the way, but before he could get even close, his hand was twisted out of place and didn't look right, but he screamed in pain before he was knocked unconscious with the hilt of the Black Blade.

"Next." Rock said looking at the group who had their guns pointed at her. She summoned her blue flame and got her weapons ready for the fight that was about to go underway.

* * *

Mato moaned as she heard her phone's alarm going off, she couldn't sleep at all last night and didn't feel like doing anything; but she pepped herself up and got ready for the day.

As she walked down the steps to the first floor, she heard her mother talking to a familiar voice; one that Mato hadn't heard for a long time in fact.

"Everything is going fine as of late, but I heard the recent news and thought I might come over and visit for a while." A male voice said.

Mato rushed down the stairs and stopped to see who she had expected it was, her father was sitting on the couch.

"DAD!" Mato shouted as she ran towards the couch and jumped towards her father and hugged him. "Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" Her father asked, returning the hug. "I'm glad to see one thing hasn't changed." He added. "What's that?" Mato's mom asked. "I come home to see my favorite girl smiling at me with a warm hug." He said before laughing.

"Dad, I have SO much to tell you since I last saw you, I've made several friends at school and-!" Mato started before her phone started going off with the Black Rock Shooter theme song, sang by Hatsune Miku.

"Hello?" Mato asked into her phone. "Mato, where are you? School is about to start!" Yomi answered on the other side. "It is…?" Mato asked, looking at the clock on the wall, she was running really late.

"EH?! I-I'll be over there as soon as I can be!" Mato said before hanging up. "Sorry dad, but I'm running late for school, we can catch up once I'm done with school!" Mato said before she started running towards the door only for her to hear her father call her name out, making her stop. "You don't have to run to school, the trains won't stop for another half-hour; I'll drive you to school." He said as he got up from his seat, "You can talk to me on the way there." He added as he walked over to the door, Mato's face was lit up with a smile at how she could spend time with her father who had been gone for a really long time.

* * *

Mato safely made it to the school with her father who learned all about her friends, her grades, and her being the star basketball player of her team. Yet, she had to bid her father a goodbye once they got to the school.

As she ran into the school and started heading for her classroom, she was stopped by a very tall man with spiked silver hair, an unzipped black jacket with a tucked in white plain t-shirt and blue jeans with a chain attached to it reaching into his back pocket.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Saya Irino wanted to talk with you for a moment, don't worry about being late, she'll right you a pass for class." He said; his voice was very low surprisingly. "O-ok…" Mato responded as she followed the man into Saya's counseling room. Once they both got inside, the man closed and locked the door very quietly, so Mato didn't hear the click of the lock.

"Good morning Mato." Saya said with her usual warm smile. "Good morning." Mato replied, taking a seat on the couch and watched as the man walked over to the coffee machine. "Do you want anything Mato?" Saya asked. "N-no thanks, I'm fine." Mato asked, not sure why she was here. "You're not in trouble… that we know of." The man said as he poured a cup of coffee into a cup that said, "I _love_ paperwork". "O-oh… ok…" Mato said quietly.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Onmyō Chūsei." The man said as he walked over to Mato and held out a hand for her to shake. "Mato Kurio." Mato said, shaking the man's hand. After shaking hands, Onmyō walked over to the other side across from Mato and leaned against the wall while drinking his coffee.

"Onmyō is an old friend and councilor of another school that transferred over here just a few weeks ago." Saya said, answering the question why this guy was here. "I'm more of a specialist when it comes to boys having girlfriend troubles to be specific; the other stuff is quite… boring to put it into words." Onmyō added with a smile.

"We wanted to talk to you about… _her_." Saya said. "You mean Black Rock Shooter?" Mato asked. "Yes, though keep your voice down when you talk about her, these walls aren't completely sound proof." Saya said with a nod. "Does Onmyō know about the Other World?" Mato asked. "Oh, more than you and I know…" Saya said, rolling her eyes in exaggeration while Onmyō raised an eyebrow before giving a huff with a smile.

"Last night, I forgot my driver's license and my house is pretty far from the school if you remember; I'm glad that I didn't get pulled over when I drove to the school yesterday morning…" Saya said, before chuckling lightly, "But Onmyō had his driver's license on him, even though his car is being borrowed by a relative of his. He drove me to my house and didn't mind about walking home, which was even farther away; but on the way to my house, we crashed into someone who didn't see us until it was too late." Saya said, looking at Mato who knew where this was kinda going.

"When we ran out of the car, we had already called for an ambulance. When we looked to see who it was we ran over, I thought it was you at first, only to find out that it looked like Black Rock Shooter." Saya said, with a slight look of relief on her face. "So, Rock is our world?" Mato asked, not entirely getting the picture. "Not just that, but she has already made rumors spread around all of Japan." Onmyō said.

Onmyō pulled out an IPhone and threw it at Mato who freaked out a little as it flew through the air before it landed right next to her on the couch. She picked it up and looked at Saya and Onmyō before turning on the phone and saw that it had no password and was on YouTube, surprising on how the school disconnected the Wi-Fi to most phones on the school grounds.

She pressed play and started watching some news reporter talking about how a woman wearing a black twin-tail coat fought a group of armed robbers with nothing more than a katana and a large cannon that shot out large blue flaming rocks. The other descriptions giving perfectly fit Black Rock Shooters figure, they even got the blue flame on her left eye correct; luckily they didn't catch her face or the uneven twin-ponytails though. The entire thing surprised Mato, but the fact that she killed all but one of the robbers scared her.

"They got all this from video cameras that were posted around the area that the event happened. They haven't gotten the guy that she knocked out awake yet." Onmyō said once the video was over before walking towards Mato and took the phone from her and put it in his pocket. "Black Rock Shooter is going to be the talk of the town for quite a while, and you might get a visit from the police once they try to clear up the bad graphic face of Black Rock Shooter after school." He added before placing his empty coffee cup in a sink next to the coffee machine.

"You didn't tell anyone about Black Rock Shooter right? No one else other than us and Yuu know about Rock's connection with you?" Saya asked. "Well…" Mato started, "I never spoke of Rock to anyone but Yuu a few times, but we were alone when we did; and the only time I've mentioned Rock was when I was showing my friends a picture of Rock that I drew." She said, a little sad that she got careless with her Other Self's identity.

"Hey it won't matter, everyone in the school has heard the rumors that a woman with the description of Black Rock Shooter exists; they don't know that she's your pain in human form from another world, your friends will just assume that she's some vigilante as long as they don't put two and two together that is." Onmyō said with a smile.

Just then, the bell for class to be over ended and footsteps with voices could be heard throughout the hall outside the room.

"We took up enough of your time; Onmyō will take care of your attendance problem so you won't be counted as absent. Just don't mention too much of Black Rock Shooter that much and you should be fine." Saya said while Onmyō walked over to the door an unlocked it before sliding it open and let Mato into the hall before he walked off, shutting the door behind him.

"_This is bad… if Black Rock Shooter is in our world, what would happen if she found another Other Self and fought her? Or worse, she goes insane when something mind shattering happens to Mato?"_ Saya thought, hoping that it never happens.

After a few minutes, Saya heard a tapping on the window which was impossible for someone to do since they were a few stories up. But when she turned around out of human curiosity, she saw Black Rock Shooter hanging from her Black Blade which was stuck into the stone wall outside, aiming her charging Rock Cannon at her.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I last posted a story up on here, so I thought I should do that and get off my lazy butt! Sadly, I'm in the worst procrastination mood EVER! (Currently on month #3 or 5… had it since before Christmas that's all I know…) Soo… the updates for chapters may be slow so that I can keep ahead in the number of chapters I have waiting to be posted. Also, because of my stupid mood, I may be a little bit shaky and then really sturdy at different parts in the story because of the time skip from when I last stopped to when I last picked up. The introduction is an example (The beginning of the story will be kinda shaky for a while so bear with it).**

**But either way, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all later!**


	2. Cloaks are a bad sign

Saya froze in place, like a deer when it's staring into headlights, though this was with someone from another world armed with a rock cannon that was made to fight people from her world aimed at her.

Something ran past Saya, but she knew what it was; it was Onmyō running towards Black Rock Shooter who fired a shot, trying to get him out of the way of her target. The shot hit Onmyō in the stomach, but he pushed on and jumped through the window and grabbed onto Rock before she pushed off him and landed somewhere outside the school grounds and out of sight. Saya ran to the window and looked out to see Onmyō dragging himself out of the pool that belonged to the school.

Onmyō turned onto his back once he was completely out of the pool and gave a thumb up at Saya who was still looking down at him, telling her that he was still breathing. Saya sighed in relief that he was alright, but worried about herself since she about died from Black Rock Shooter.

"_How did she know where Mato's school was without asking her first?"_ Saya thought, knowing that she and Yuu and could talk to their Other Selves. Mato could too, but she wasn't that good at it though and still needed practice before she managed to keep a stable connection.

Saya could hear an ambulance shortly after; things were not going to be good with the questioning of the police once they asked her what she and Onmyō were doing before Rock attacked them. How could they not mention Mato and the fact that she's connected to Black Rock Shooter?

"_I'll have to think about that later, I need to see if Onmyō is alright."_ Saya thought as she ran down the stairs and towards the back of the school where the pool was, she heard a large crowd of voices once she got to the doors.

* * *

Mato saw Onmyō be put on a stretcher and put into the back of the ambulance, it felt really strange to see something happen just so recently that it felt like she was dreaming and this never happened.

"Onmyō!" Saya shouted, as she pushed through the crowed of students and teachers to get to the front of the crowd and just saw the ambulance drive around to the front of the building and disappear. "Damn it…" Saya said quietly to herself. "Saya?" Mato asked; making the councilor turn to realize that she was standing right next to her. "What happened?" Mato asked. "I-I don't know, and I can't explain exactly what happened with everyone around right now." Saya said looking at the number of students talking to each other. "Let's just say we spoke of the devil and the devil appeared." She said quietly, making Mato understand it was Rock.

The police would soon show up and that would be the hardest part of the day, when they got to questioning what happened. Mato and Saya could already hear the sirens wailing as they drew closer and louder to the school.

* * *

Rock moaned as she held her shoulder as she saw her blue blood bleed from a wound she obtained from that guy who ran towards her. She had not expected that man to be strong enough to withstand an almost fully charged shot of her Rock Cannon, if she fired a second shot, it probably would've have knocked him out or something if her calculations were right. Though she didn't think the guy would have a knife on him either, so that went over her head.

"_Why? Why did he have to stop me from killing Black Gold Saw?"_ Rock thought, wanting to kill Black Gold Saw for the two scars she gave Rock on her midriff. But she couldn't think about it at the moment, as she had to hide from the loud wailing cars that drove by the ally she was in.

"_Alright, so maybe it was a bad idea to try and get rid of Black Gold Saw like that, but I got her human counterpart's boyfriend out of the way, that's a plus… I think."_ Rock thought, not sure if it was good or not to get rid of the guy, she didn't even know if he was alive or not. "_Ah, why isn't the wound healing quickly?!" _Rock thought noticing that her wound was closing slower than it should. "_It's probably because I haven't fought in a while, and with Mato not having that much of her pain for me to bear."_ Rock thought.

A sudden image flashed into Rock's mind, showing Mato being questioned about what happened at the school by some guy with notebook, writing down what Mato told him. Rock felt that Mato didn't want to get to a certain question that the man might ask her, she was worried.

"_It doesn't look like she needs my help that bad…"_ Rock thought as she looked down and saw that her shoulder had finally made progress and was healing a little bit faster than it was before.

"_Now… where should I go?"_ Rock thought, not knowing what to do after her failed assassination attempt on Saya.

She looked over and saw a girl wearing a school uniform standing right outside the ally, texting something on her phone. Rock would've cracked a smile if she could, because she got an idea that she thought would be brilliant.

Rock hid behind a dumpster and gave a loud whistle to hear the sound of a phone being closed and footsteps walking towards her.

"_I haven't done anything like this before, should be fun…"_ Rock thought, giving a faint smirk at her idea.

But she didn't notice the people in cloaks above her on the roofs of the buildings and thought of the same thing she was doing.

"Get ready to add her to Mato's class." One of them said to the group who all nodded and started running in different directions while the same one stayed and watched Rock.

* * *

"Uh… I've just about had it with these darn interviews; I'm getting tired of them." Mato said, her back hunched over like she was tired as she walked with Yomi down the halls of the school. "You, tired?" Yomi asked with a chuckle. "Hey, I barely got any sleep last night, so don't blame me if I show a bit of sarcasm!" Mato retorted. "Then you probably shouldn't have stayed up all night watching those anime or those drawings you've been doing." Yomi replied.

"Whatever… I'm just glad that we get to at least have our time in our clubs." Mato said with a slight yawn. "Who was that guy anyway?" Yomi asked. "What?" Mato asked, not hearing Yomi completely. "Who was that guy that jumped from councilor's window?" Yomi asked again. "Oh, that was a new councilor that was moved here, his name is Onmyō Chūsei." Mato answered.

"I only got a glimpse of him when he was being put into the ambulance, how do you know who he was?" Yomi asked. "He directed me to the councilor's room where I talked with Saya for the first class period, which explains why I wasn't in class today." Mato replied. "What did you guys talk about?" Yomi asked. "Eh… well…" Mato said, thinking quickly for something to use as a cover up for the truth. "Oh wait, you were talking with a councilor; I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked such a personal question." Yomi said, giving Mato a mental sigh of relief.

Once they got to the gym, they were surprised to see everyone gathered around, talking to someone.

"Hey guys, what's the big-!" Mato started before her answer punched her question right in the face by surprise. The crowd parted to reveal what was the big deal.

The person they were talking to was Black Rock Shooter in a school gym uniform. Mato had to keep a straight face at how silly Rock looked and not to freak out that everything she heard wasn't some big lie and this _was_ a dream.

"We were just talking to Rock here about how much she looks like you." Arata said. "Yeah, the resemblance is really uncanny, so uncanny that it almost sent a chill down my spine. You aren't related to her, are you?" Someone else asked, making all eyes turn to Mato who panicked on the inside.

"Er… well…" Mato started. "_Think of something quick; think of something right now, damn it!"_ Mato thought in her head. "We are, long distant cousins that kinda have a strange family." Rock said walking over to Mato. "Long ago, our ancestors had twins that, in a chain of family events, led us to look alike; think of it like a family heritage that no one does or knows about." She added, resting an arm on Mato's shoulder. "Er… right…" Mato said giving a goofy smile because it apparently it worked as everyone seemed to be buying it.

"Right, well how about you and Yomi get dressed so we can start playing?" Arata said, before the two girls ran off into the girls' locker room; not yet knowing that Rock had already joined the basketball team and was somehow put into Mato's class.

* * *

"Saya, I told you about the umpteenth time already, I'm fine." Onmyō said as he and Saya walked towards her car. "No, the doctors said that if you want to be out of the hospital so badly, you would have to be watched over 24/7 for about 3 weeks minimal." Saya said as she put Onmyō in the passenger seat.

"Hey it's just a few broken ribs; they'll grow back sooner or later." Onmyō said before Saya closed his door. "I see you still know nothing about the human body…" Saya said to herself as she walked over to the driver's side before getting in and starting the car. "And what were you thinking, jumping out the window like that? You've could've been killed by the fall!" Saya said as she thought how stupid it was to do something like that. "Would it have been better for you to have been shot by a Rock Cannon and let Black Rock Shooter's identity be revealed?" Onmyō asked.

"No, but you didn't even know we had a pool, did you?" Saya asked. "…Maybe" Onmyō said quietly. "What's that supposed to mean?" Saya asked. "I might have heard that there was a pool outside, I don't know, where are we even going?" Onmyō asked. "We're heading back to the school, I left a bunch of stuff there and I have to still do my job." Saya said, taking a right turn. "_Great, I have to go back… I hope I'm not questioned even more there!"_ Onmyō thought to himself how he just loved being asked questions he didn't want to answer.

* * *

The day had gone by and everything went normal, minus the missing window in the councilor's office and the talk of what happened early in the morning and the several cops still posted around the school until it was over.

"_Hurry up Saya…"_ Onmyō thought, waiting for her to get some things that she forgot and wanted to grab them before they left the school grounds. So he was stuck waiting in the front where Saya parked her car.

Onmyō pulled out a packet of cigarettes and looked at it before putting it back in his pocket and sighed before hearing a bunch of laughter and turned to see a group of three men teasing Mato, Yomi and… Black Rock Shooter?

"_This won't turn out good…"_ Onmyō thought, noticing the anger in Rock rising as Mato said something to the men, only for them to make fun of her every time she said something. "_I better step in…"_ Onmyō thought, walking over to the group.

"And another thing…" The man in the middle started. "Sorry, but what are you doing on school grounds? You don't go here and you're too old either way." Onmyō asked, interrupting the man. "Oh, it's the high diver!" The man said smiling before giggling, holding his laughter as best as he could. "I beg your pardon?" Onmyō asked, confused at what he was saying. "You're the man who tried to dive from the 3rd floor in the school and into the pool, who else?" He answered. "What were you even trying to accomplish anyway?" Another asked. "You're nothing more than a stupid idiot who calls himself a counselor, or were you trying to end your sad life because no one loves you?" The third asked.

"No one… loves me?" Onmyō said as if he was thinking about what the man said before getting a serious look on his face. "Alright my turn; you are all nothing but dope addicts that have no life, no lover of your own except that whore named Chery who lives three blocks off the edge of downtown, you don't have a job that doesn't involve selling LSD for a very cheap price down a few blocks from here, and you all are drop-dead motherfuckers who actually did… fuck someone's mother… right in front of them for enjoyment, but you didn't like it and regret doing it." Onmyō said, shutting up all three of the men up.

"What, too much for all three of you to think with your dicks? Guess you shouldn't have sold your brain once you left school at the age of 8." Onmyō added, receiving nothing but silence for a while. "I thought councilors didn't talk back like that…" One of them said. "Well if you insult me, I'm not going to take it like the bitches you are and let you rule my life; that's something that you should know about a councilor like me, I don't take crap from anyone, even though I give advice not to do this kind of things." Onmyō said.

"You're still an idiot…" The one right in front of Onmyō said.

Onmyō grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him clear off the ground and he hadn't even lifted this guy to be even with his head yet and he already was squirming like a worm, trying to get free.

"I hate people who think there smart when they're obviously dumbasses…" Onmyō said as he clenched his free hand and punched the man in his hold, right in the face before throwing him to the ground.

The others pulled out weapons such as a knife and spiked brass knuckles.

The one with the knuckles sent a fast punch towards Onmyō's face who stepped out of the way with his hands behind him. The one with the knife did a swipe and missed as Onmyō stepped out of the way before doing a sweep kick and knocked the knife out of his hands as he fell. He grabbed the knife and held it in his hands as the guy with the brass knuckles tried to punch him again, only to receive the butt of knifes handle right into his stomach where he hunched over in pain. Onmyō then sent his right leg back and then forward before hearing Mato and Yomi "Oh!" as the man placed his hands between his legs and fell over, moaning in great pain.

A gun fired off and Onmyō felt a bullet graze his neck and looked to see the man that he first punched holding a pistol in his hands. Onmyō just turned his body to face the man while giving him a death glare with his light blue eyes.

"You see?! You don't FUCK with US! Cause this is what happens when you mess with- AH!" The man said before something flew past him and cut his hand that held the gun, making him drop it in pain.

A chain was sent flying towards the falling gun and wrapped itself around it before being pulled away from the man who used it and towards Onmyō who held the chain that was attached to his jeans. He grabbed the gun as the slack in the chains slid off and aimed it right at the man who previously had it.

"Get going before I, how do the Americans put it? Ah yes, bust a cap in yo ass." Onmyō said, pulling the hammer of the pistol back. It worked as the three men ran away and once they weren't seen in sight for a good 10 seconds, Onmyō let out a deep breath and dropped the gun; luckily it didn't go off.

"Are you alright?" Mato asked. "Y-yeah, I'm just a little bit rusty, that's all." Onmyō said as he clenched his stomach in pain. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Yomi asked. "That wasn't really any fighting, considering I didn't really try my best, I learned how to stay calm from previous fights I've had." Onmyō said with a smile.

"Who's this?" Onmyō asked, looking at Rock, who didn't know it, but was giving him a death glare. "Ah, I forgot to mention who I am again, Onmyō Chūsei is my name." He said, holding out a hand for Rock to shake. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard, only for Rock's own hand to be crushed by Onmyō's grip; he was stronger and smarter than he was letting off.

"I'm Rock and this is Yomi, I'm sure you've met Mato by the sound of it." Rock said. "So this is Onmyō… you are tall!" Yomi said, getting a good look at the man. "Yeah, I don't know where I got it from though…" He said smiling as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I should probably pick this up before someone else does." He added as he picked up the gun, unloaded it, pulled the slide back for the bullet in the barrel to pop out, and then put the safety on it before putting it in a pocket which actually hid the entire gun.

He grabbed the chain attached to it jeans and rolled it up before putting it into a completely different pocket; the chain was longer than it looked like once it was in his pocket.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get Saya to hurry up and head home, I'm tired." Onmyō said before walking off. "I never would have imagined a councilor doing what he just did now…" Yomi said as the girls started walking again. "We shouldn't think badly of him though, he was insulted by three men that he didn't know." Mato said. "I guess…" Yomi said quietly before her phone vibrated.

She pulled it out and looked at it before closing it and turned to look at Mato and said, "Sorry, but I have to get home right now, bye." She then took off running before Mato could say anything to her. "Well, it's just you and me Rock…" Mato said looking behind her to she Rock still walking with them. "Do you have a place to stay?" She asked her Other Self who just shook her head in response. "_This isn't good…"_ Mato thought, thinking how she would convince her parents to let this stranger that looks almost like her sleep in their house.

* * *

**If this chapter does seem odd, I do apologize I did make this when I wasn't at my best, so the fight between Onmyō and those three guys is a little bit shaky, but it adds to the story as to why Onmyō went crazy like that and how the heck he beat them all. Either way, I hope that you've all enjoyed this chapter of Two Worlds Collide. Please leave a review, Fav and Follow if you like, and I will see you later!**


	3. And Then There Were 2

**Chapter 3**

Onmyō took a deep sigh and adjusted himself in his chair, he was bored and yet he wanted that; something he never thought he would have happened. But it did, and he didn't care what happened to the world around him, he just wanted to sit on his stone throne and watch the universe rot to nothing until he moved to another one.

He closed his eyes and opened them again to see a tall woman with red horns standing in front of him.

"_Black Gold Saw… what brings you to my castle?"_ He asked, looking around the barren wasteland he claimed as his domain. "_Where is Black Rock Shooter?"_ Saw asked. "_Jeez, you're so demanding, don't you want some tea at least?"_ Onmyō said before he snapped his finger and he had a cup of tea in his hand.

"_I don't care about a male like you; you'll just disappear once you're human counterpart gets over his pain."_ Saw replied. "_My, you should know that I won't disappear, I'll be here for those twins of yours." _Onmyō said looking at Saw's chest before she disappeared and reappeared with King Saw pressed against Onmyō's neck.

"_You call this your domain, yet you haven't killed a single one of us since you got here. What makes you think you can beat me with your ground in such a neutral state?"_ Saw asked, with her eyes full of seriousness.

Onmyō cracked a smirk, showing a few teeth before he let out a chuckle and started laughing out loud, even though his head could have been cut off in an instant.

"And what makes you think that you can take me on?" He said, actually moving his lips which startled Saw before she felt something press against her temple. She moved her eyes and saw Onmyō out of his seat and had the barrel of a pistol pressed against her temple. _"You're not like us… even if you are a male…" _Saw said, completely calm.

"So, what's your point? I don't see a problem with that." He said calmly. _"Under that cloak, you look exactly like your human counterpart and you show more emotions than anyone that I know; you also share the same name as him. Let me ask you something, what is the pain that you bear for your human counterpart?"_ Saw asked. "The pain… I… bear?" Onmyō asked quietly.

The gun in his hand quivered a little bit before it stopped and Onmyō lowered his arm so he was no longer aiming at Saw.

"That's a personal question that I cannot, nor want to answer. But the answer that you wanted before, I can give; Black Rock Shooter is in the Human World right now, your vision of seeing her through Saya's eyes were right. Now, leave me alone." Onmyō said before pushing Saw out of the way and sat back in his stone chair.

"_Is there any way for me to get to the Human World?"_ Saw asked. "There is…" Onmyō replied. _"How, what do I have to do?"_ Saw asked. "First, sit down on the ground, this may backfire." Onmyō said before Saw did what he said.

"Right…" He said before getting back up and stretching and then gripped the fabric of the Other World and ripped it apart to reveal the Human World through a portal. "Second, step through here and enjoy your one way trip." He said as he stepped to the side of the portal.

Saw got up and walked towards the portal and paused for a moment, she saw a slight red sky as the sun was starting to rise. She stepped through the portal before it immediately closed on her and she became stuck in the Human World.

"At least she's out of my hair now…" Onmyō said as he walked to his chair again and sat down in it before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"This world…" Saw said, jumping at her own voice. "Rock has to be here somewhere…" Saw said, determined to find her. "She tried to kill Saya and in return… I'll kill her again, maybe even her human counterpart Mato." Saw said quietly as she walked down the sidewalk and towards the city where she might find Rock walking around, blending in with the crowds or something. She couldn't use her ability to look in the sky without freaking out the people of this world.

As she walked, she saw and heard the cars that passed by her slow down to make sure they weren't seeing things, she didn't care if they saw here; she was just here for Rock. Yet she felt as if she would later pose a threat to them in the future.

As she entered a residential area, the sun rose quiet high by now and she could see people more than before. But she saw one person that interested her greatly, Mato Kurio, all alone as she walked towards a hill top.

She followed her carefully, trying not to get that much attention drawn to her. But she got a few glances from people then and there and when they thought they were out of ear shot, they were talk about how weird looking she was.

Mato was up the top of the hill as she looked at the view that showed her the entire area around them, though when Saw looked at the view from behind Mato she just a view, nothing more.

Saw walked behind Mato and as soon as she turned around, she grabbed Mato by the throat and lifted her off the ground with one hand.

"Where is Black Rock Shooter?" Saw asked Mato. "B-Black Gold Saw? W-what are you… doing here?" Mato asked. "I asked you a question, now answer! Where is Black Rock Shooter?" Saw asked demandingly. "I-I don't know!" Mato shouted the best she could with her throat being squeezed. "You're lying, tell me the truth!" Saw demanded.

"Gold Saw… I honestly don't know where she is right n-!" Mato started before feeling her throat being squeezed harder all of a sudden. "I love tormenting my opponents sometimes, but you're much weaker than an Other Self so I might kill you by mistake." Saw said, filling Mato's face with fear. "Don't worry. Chariot had her head cut off, remember? She said it was quick and painless, after she was thrown into the executioner's pit that is." Saw said smirking.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again, where is Black Rock Shooter?" Saw asked moving Mato over the safety railing where nothing but a long deadly drop greeted Mato from below. "I'm telling you the truth! I have no idea where she is!" Mato said, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "Call her then." "What…?" "I want you to call her here then." Saw repeated. "I-I can't, I can't keep a good enough connection to talk to her!" Mato shouted, feeling her neck being squeezed even harder.

"_I can't breathe… I can't even think clearly… what do I do? Am I going to… die?"_ Mato thought, everything around her was going black and she might have been drooling as she felt something wet running down her chin as she could also feel the tears running down her cheeks.

"Put her back down on solid ground and let go Saw." A familiar voice said behind the two of them. "Is that you Onmyō Chūsei?" Saw asked, turning to see the human Onmyō there. _"Onmyō…?" _Mato thought, unable to speak clearly or even see clearly as her vision started to become fuzzy before she blacked out.

* * *

Mato opened her eyes to see herself starring at a ceiling while feeling something lay on her stomach. She lifted her head and saw a grey cat sleeping on her; it opened its eyes and stretched before jumping off Mato and out of view.

"Good, you're awake." Onmyō said walking up to Mato and sat a cup of something on the table in front of the couches. "Uh… where am I?" Mato asked as she sat up and looked around. "My house, and I know what you're thinking and the answer is no, I did not pay for it with my current salary." Onmyō answered as he took a seat on a two-person couch next to where Mato sat.

"Then how did you pay for it?" Mato asked, amazed at how much more stuff he had hanging on the walls and how big the flat-screen TV with the surround sound speakers. "Half of it was paid by relatives since the house use to belong to them so they got a better price for me while still paying for part of it. The other half was paid by me when I did other jobs." He replied smiling.

"Drink what's in the cup, it'll help with the day as it goes by." Onmyō said, pointing to the cup in front of Mato.

She picked it up and looked inside to see a light blue liquid inside; it almost looked like it had food dye added to it.

"You blacked out when Black Gold Saw was choking you; you're currently on a pain killer medicine that was a slap on type." Onmyō said. "What's a slap on type?" Mato asked. "The type you would put on your skin and it would stick, I think they're also called patches." Onmyō replied. "The drink is a little better since it's actually inside your body, the patch is a lot weaker." He added.

"What happened after I passed out and why was Black Gold Saw in our world and wanted to know where Rock was?" Mato asked. "I have to apologize on that, my Other Self did that." Onmyō said with a slight chuckle, "What happened was that I told Black Gold Saw to leave the area, seeing on how she was brought here by my Other Self." He said, answering Mato's question. "How did your Other Self bring Black Gold Saw into our world?" Mato asked. "It's… complicated; _very_ complicated." He responded. "O-oh… I understand…" Mato said quietly.

"Um… back a couple of weeks, you fought those guys… how were you so skilled in fighting them?" Mato asked, after taking a drink of the liquid, which tasted very sweet and tangy. "That's also complicated… let's just say that I was in a special task force a long time ago." Onmyō replied. "A long time ago? But you look like your 20 years old." Mato responded. "I'm older than I look, much older…" He responded with a chuckle.

"This may be kinda personal, but what is your Other Self?" Mato asked. Onmyō looked at her slightly confused. "I mean what kind of pain does he carry for you?" Mato clarified. "He carries… my depression…" Onmyō said calmly, yet slightly worried by the sound of his voice. "O-oh… I-I won't pry any further…" Mato said, feeling like she should never have asked that question. "It's alright; almost nobody wants to talk about the side of them they don't show to people." He said before getting up.

"It's a little bit past 10:00 am, do you want to head to the school or go back home?" Onmyō asked grabbing a set of keys on a counter. "_My mom won't be home in a few hours, dad should be home though... if I go to school, it could be attract unwanted attention with what's been happening…"_ Mato thought. "I'd like to go home, do you know the way to my house? _What was I saying; of course he doesn't know whe-_." Mato's thought was cut off as Onmyō said he did know where Mato lived, "_Creepy…"_ She thought before they made their way to the garage to see a motorcycle and something under a tarp in the garage.

"I got my wheels back if you haven't noticed the motorcycle that was in my parking spot at the school." Onmyō said with a smile. "What's that under the tarp?" Mato asked, seeing at how it took up half of the garage. "It's a blast from the past and something that might come in handy later on in the future." Onmyō answered as he got on his bike and pulled out a garage opener and pressed the button before turning on the bike and revved it up.

"You coming?" He asked, looking at Mato who quickly sat behind him and was about to wrap her hands around his stomach, when she grabbed a helmet instead. "I only have one." He said, before Mato got the message and put on the helmet. He moved out of the garage before shutting the door.

"Hang on!" Onmyō shouted before Mato quickly wrapped her arms around his stomach and held tightly right before Onmyō did a wheelie and sped down the driveway before landing back on the front wheel and drove off.

They didn't notice the same group that watched Rock a couple of weeks ago was watching them the entire time, or the fact that they were being followed.

* * *

**Hey everybody, I don't know when the last time I uploaded a chapter (might have been last week or the week before) so I thought I should upload some for your enjoyment and wonder about what happens in the story. Things will actually start getting interesting once you get to Chapter 5 or somewhere above (I've been actually working FAR ahead into the story, I'm currently working on Chapter 18 so my memory on the beginning Chapters isn't that good). I MIGHT actually upload the next chapter, and the one after that (today) just so you guys can have some reading to do, don't quote me on that though.**

**Either way, do leave a review for how you think the story is so far. Favorite either me or the story if you like how things are going so far (It will get better farther into the story, trust me). If you want to follow me or Two Worlds Collide, please go ahead and hit that follow/favorite button. Now, I hope you all have a wonderful day/night wherever you are and I will see you later!**


	4. Brothers in Arms

**Chapter 4**

"Umm… dad?" Mato said, noticing the shocked look on her father's face after seeing Onmyō. "Onmyō, can you…" Mato started before turning around to see Onmyō having the same expression on his face. "Dad…" Mato said, waving a hand in front of her father.

Onmyō shook himself a little, before sending a fist straight into Mato's father's stomach. "Onmyō!" She shouted, surprised that he would do such a thing. Mato's dad shook off the pain and got Onmyō in a head lock before… giving him a nuggy? Soon after, both men were laughing before Onmyō turned the tables and did the same thing to Mato's father, both were still laughing.

"Oh, it's been too long Gin…" Mato's dad said, getting out of Onmyō's grip and placed a hand on his shoulder. "About three lifetimes if I'm correct." Onmyō said doing the same thing before the two hugged each other. "Uhh…" Mato simply said, confused at what just happened. "Ah, Mato! I guess I never told you about my oldest and greatest friend Gin here…" Mato's father started, "Actually I go by Onmyō now, Pāpuru." Onmyō interjected. "Ah, clever name, but of course, I prefer to keep my name as it." Mato's dad responded before the two and Mato walked inside the house.

Mato was utterly confused at what just happened.

* * *

"Oh, and how Mongo was stupid enough to run head first into battle after we made up that strategic plan!" Onmyō said before he busted out laughing with Mato's father. "Or when Ierō was stupid enough to take her vehicle out for a test drive during the worst kind of weather ever!" Her father said before they laughed. "Wasn't that the ONLY day in 50 years that the rare razor hail-sandstorm happened? Her armor was shredded to pieces!" Onmyō said before laughing. "Bullet stopping my ass!" Mato's father added before laughing.

"Umm…" Mato said, getting a look from both of the men. "Oh, guess we kinda got a little bit too far in depth…" Mato's father said, scratching the back of his head. "Nah, Mato knows that I was a part of a special task force, but she doesn't know for what flag I worked for, she probably didn't even know that you were a member too." Onmyō said before taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm a little confused…" Mato said quietly. "I was planning to tell you about this next year honey, but I guess you already know by accident. Although I'll tell you next week when I can; I have a lot to say." Mato's father said, before Mato nodded in understanding. "So Pāpuru, what do you do now a days?" Onmyō asked. "I'm a business man of sorts, though I'm rarely with my family with this busy job I have. What about you Gin?" Pāpuru asked. "I jump from job to job; I'm currently a counselor at Mato's school." Onmyō answered.

"Have you seen Rock? She looks a lot like Mato." He asked. "Yeah, and since we all know of the Otherworld, I think we can safely assume that girl isn't human." Pāpuru responded before looking at Mato. "Mato, I knew that Rock wasn't from this world the moment I saw her. So it's no use trying to hide it from me OR your mother." "You mean you knew?" Mato asked, surprised. "Yes, a lot of people know about the Otherworld, more than you think." He replied. "Let's not dwell on what we already know; you can tell Pāpuru who caused Rock to be in our world Mato. For now, I want to hear how many competitors you have Pāpuru." Onmyō said, leaning forward from his seat.

Pāpuru had a confused look on his face for a moment, as if he didn't understand why Onmyō would ask such a question, until he noticed something behind Onmyō and through the window and onto their neighbor's roof.

"About… 2 or 3 at most if I'm right." He said, noticing some of them leaving the roof while a few stayed. "Do you think they'll need help from other companies?" Onmyō asked. "I think they're good, but I think a bigger company needs to get involved too." Pāpuru said, noticing a fight was now taking place on the roof. "I see… is there anyone we know that might be in one of these companies?" Onmyō asked. "A quarry worker." Pāpuru said, getting a confused look from Mato. "Well then… I think it's time I should go." Onmyō said getting up and walked over to the front door before putting on his shoes.

"I'll see you sooner or later Pāpuru, and I'll see you tomorrow Mato." Onmyō said waving a goodbye as he exited outside of the house.

He looked up and saw the fight on the roof. He pulled his hood up over his eyes, zipped up the jacket, and took a deep breath and walked over to the building before jumping.

* * *

Rock couldn't believe her opponents strength. They were stronger than anyone that she's fought before and they didn't let up one bit.

"_Who the hell are they?" _Rock thought as she stared at her 3 cloaked opponents with a death stare, waiting for someone to start the fight again.

Just then, someone landed in between Rock and her enemies, cracking the concrete roof a little from their landing. He stood up, his eyes concealed by a dark shadow from his hood; but Rock knew that it was Onmyō for some reason.

"Looks like we have company…" One of the cloaked figures said to the other two. "Yes…" Another said. The third one was quiet before running off without saying a word. Onmyō watched as the third cloaked figured ran away as if not wanting to fight him.

"Your sword…" Onmyō said, extending his hand behind him and towards Rock. "What makes you think I'll give it up?" Rock asked, not trusting Onmyō. "What makes you think I would make such a big ruckus if I knew that you wouldn't cooperate?" Onmyō asked.

Rock thought about it before throwing the Black Blade to him underhanded style, which he caught and spun around before taking a stance. His left foot was forward, his weight all on his right foot while he slightly bent knees, the Black Blade being held with one hand over Onmyō's head while the other hand was extended like he was doing a martial arts pose.

The two cloaked figures pulled out their weapons; one holding chain scythes and the other a saber. A gentle breeze blew through as the fighters stood in place, waiting for one of them to make a move. A car horn honked and the fight began with them running towards each other.

Onmyō ran forward until he was only a few feet away from the one holding the saber. He leaned back before he started sliding and knocked the saber user off their feet for a moment before they managed to land on their hands and back onto their feet. But Onmyō had already gotten back on his feet and was sending a thrust towards the saber user like he had planned all along. But Onmyō's attack was bounced off as it hit a thrown chain scythe instead. Onmyō jumped back and readied himself in a fighting position.

"You're fighting styles never did change Midori… Ao…" Onmyō said before charging forward. "Same to you… Gin…" The one that was holding the chain scythes said in a female like voice, while the saber user was quiet as they got ready for the attack.

They clashed, Onmyō managed to lock blades with the saber user while the chain scythe user just watched.

"Rock, take care of Midori for me!" Onmyō said, getting a response from Rock as she lifted her Rock Cannon and started firing at the chain scythe user she assumed to be Midori.

Onmyō smiled as he saw the struggle in his opponent, it was the kind of smile like one would with a teacher and his pupil.

"How have you been Ao?" Onmyō asked. "Never better…" Ao said, a female voice said before she managed to push Onmyō away and started attacking him.

Onmyō did a sweep kick and tripped Ao once more, but she once again managed to land on her feet. Onmyō jumped high in the air, and as he fell he held the Black Blade towards the ground, making it the first thing that would hit the ground and possibly Ao if she stayed still. Ao did move out of the way, but not for the next move.

The Black Blade sank deep into the ground and stopped at the hilt before Onmyō used it to his advantage by getting a spinning kick as he held onto the handle of the weapon as a stand, kicking Ao in the cheek with his heel.

Ao stepped back and pulled out a pistol and started firing at Onmyō who pulled the Black Blade out of the roof and started blocking the bullets with the sword, making the ricocheted shots go off in the same direction.

"_What is he doing?"_ Ao thought as continued firing the shots off in the same direction. Ao finally understood and looked in the direction that he was sending the shots and saw them hitting Midori as she was busy with Rock.

"_Damn it, we can't stay here any longer…"_ She thought as she pulled out a little pellet and threw it at the ground before a giant blue smoke screen covered the entire rooftop and drifted down off the edges of the roof.

The smoke cleared, both Ao and Midori were gone without a single trace of them left. Onmyō took a deep breath before relaxing and looked to see Rock trying to calm herself from the battle.

"You're wounded…" Onmyō said, walking towards Rock, getting her attention. "What of it, they'll just heal after a while." Rock said in an emotionless tone. "Those two we just fought are not like anyone you will ever fight before, those wounds will NOT heal on their own and you'll need medical attention before you bleed out." Onmyō said, coming up a few feet from where Rock stood.

Rock raised her Rock Cannon at Onmyō and made him stop in his tracks.

"What do you think you're doing?" Onmyō asked as Rock's flame danced upon her eye. "You stopped me from killing Black Gold Saw, by saving her human self, I'm putting an end to that…" She said before she opened fired on Onmyō who dodged all her shots while stepping closer with each dodge until he was right in front of the Rock Cannon and smacked it out of the way.

"If you think that killing Saya is a good way to get to Black Gold Saw, then you're right; but it will only end up with you dead considering she gave you those scars…" Onmyō said pointing at the two scars on Rock's midriff.

Before Rock could say anything in return, Onmyō's head started to jerk up like he was trying to stay awake. Soon, he stepped away from Rock while standing up like the world was tilted at a funny angle. He leaned forward before the Black Blade slipped form his hands and he landed face first onto the ground, feeling all his strength leaving him along with his ability to stay awake.

"_Damn… it… I forgot about the… poison clouds…"_ Onmyō thought as he saw Rock's legs stepping closer to him until he could only see the boots before he blacked out. He was completely defenseless to whatever Rock would do to him.


	5. The Silver Reaper, One of a Kind

**Chapter 5**

"Why do we have to come out all the way out here for _this_ guy again?" A woman in yellow dress asked. "Because the Order demands that he is brought to them." Another woman in a rather worn-out dark green dress responded. "It doesn't matter about what we think; they'll exile us if we refused." A man in a white kimono said before they came across a rather big feudal Japan house surrounded by a bit of fog.

"I really don't want to be here…" The one in yellow said as they all jumped off her vehicle. "The home of the Silver Reaper…" The one in white said, staring at the house. "Right, let's get this over with…" The one in green said as they all walked towards the front door which was modernized and was a swing door instead of a sliding door.

"What do you think you're doing out here?" A deep male voice asked behind the three, making them instantly turn around and grab their sheathed weapons handles.

They saw a man in a silver suit and fedora smoking a cigarette with his hands in his pockets.

"Gin…" The man in the kimono said as he moved his hand away from his sheathed katana and pulled out a piece of paper from his kimono. "This is a letter directly from the members of the Order who want to have a court with you." He said, handing the paper Gin who snatched it out of the man's hands.

After a few silent moments of reading, Gin threw the paper away and let it get carried by the wind and out of sight.

"Sorry, but I don't do assassinations on high members of a Division, wither or not they are conspiring against the Order, it's bad for business." He said before walking past the three messengers and towards his front door. "You don't understand, the Order demands your service and requires you to be-!" The man in the kimono was stopped as he felt the tip of a katana press against his neck.

"And I'm demanding that you listen, I don't do those kinds of things. Do you know how hard it is when you don't have a Division to live in but you have more intelligence and skill than a Grey?" Gin asked, pressing the blade harder against the man's throat. "N-no…" The man replied. "I thought so…" Gin said before his weapon faded away and out of existence before he walked back towards his front door.

"Wait!" The one in green shouted. "What?" Gin asked, not looking at them. "We promise that the Order will give you full access to all of the Colored Divisions and 100,000 Karā." Gin looked over his shoulder and looked at the three messengers, "Go on…" He said.

* * *

Gin walked through the double doors and into a room filled with hooded cloaked members, each on had a different colored flame coming from one of their eyes. They all sat around a large oval shaped table, one of the chairs was empty and Gin took the delight of the taking the chair and placed his feet up on the table, getting a few annoyed moans from some of the cloak figures.

"So this is the great meeting place of the Colored Order, nice view if there was a window around." Gin said as he looked around the inside of the room. "Thank you for the compliment, though you know that we didn't require your opinion on the towers. We require you to join the CTF." A male voice said from the other side of the table. "The Colored Task Force, you want me to join the most skilled and well experienced fighters in our world?" Gin asked, removing his feet from the table. "Yes, you have proven yourself admirable of this rank. You'll be rewarded with access to every Division except this tower which lay's in the middle of all the Divisions." Another one said.

"Sounds good to me, when do I start?" Gin asked, knowing that some of the Order's members wanted him out as quick as possible. "You'll start by meeting your new members outside the Divisions and in the wasteland somewhere in the direction of Blue." Another responded. "Right, before I go… do I need anything so the people of any of the Divisions won't try and kill me?" Gin asked as he got up. "No, but you have to stay in the CTF to have legal permission to enter any of the Divisions." Another said.

"Right, later." Gin said as he walked away from the table and out of the room. He didn't enjoy those words as he left the room; he was dog with an electric collar. If he did something out of place or ran away, he would be shocked but was free from being tied down with rope.

* * *

"Do I really have to wear this?" Gin asked himself as he walked alone in the wasteland in the direction of Blue, looking at the silver colored skin tight stealth suit he was wearing.

Luckily he didn't have to think about it too much as he came to a ledge and down below were people also on a ledge, wearing the same thing as he was, but their colors matched their eyes. They were all doing their own thing as if waiting.

"_That must be them."_ He thought as jumped off the ledge and landed on his feet softly.

"And the most feared man of all the Divisions finally shows up." The man in the black stealth suit said with his hair and eyes matching. "You must be Kuro of the Black Division." Gin said. "That's me; but to be honest… you don't look that much of a challenge." Kuro said with a chuckle, he had a claymore broadsword to his side.

"Ignore him, he does that to everyone he meets." The man in white said. "I'm Shiro of the White Division." He added before taking a bow. He had white hair, the same with the eyes and a sheathed katana on the opposite side of Kuro's broadsword.

"Midori of the Green Division." The woman in green said, her hair was dark green while her eyes were a lighter shade of green. She had a pair of skeleton like wings that she had folded up. She had a Kusarigama with two sickles instead of one wrapped behind her hip and to the sides.

"Reddo of the Red District." The man in red said. He had blood red fully spiked hair, bright red eyes and his weapon was a giant mechanical saw on his back.

"Pinku of the Pink District." The woman in pink said. She had short bright pink hair that resembled a bob cut almost; her eyes were the same shade. She had two small slightly serrated daggers on her hip, though they were slightly cute as they had cat and dog designs on the handles.

Gin tilted his head to the side as a purple flaming-condensed and crudely serrated sword passed by and stuck itself halfway into the earth behind him.

A man in a full suit of armor, minus the helmet started walking up to Gin with a similar weapon that almost hit Gin. He had jet black hair, purple eyes and a grin across his face.

"So… this is the legendary Gin, the only member of the Silver Division eh?" He said as he stood in front of Gin, almost being the exact height as him before he pulled out his other sword. "And you must be Pāpuru of the Purple Division, the Divisions best man in the art of killing, and the Divisions ruler." Gin said, slightly smiling at the idea of them fighting. "You sound like you know a lot about me…" Pāpuru replied. "Well it's not a surprise when I go to a Colorless Division and hear about the rumors of the other colors." Gin answered.

"Colorless District?" Pāpuru asked, his grin slightly fading. "It's actually more like a district that isn't well known, it's out in the wastelands where the Beige Division use to be. It's a place where outcasts or exiled member of a Division live when they can't run to anywhere else." He said, still smiling. "Rumor has it that you live alone in the wastelands, why is that if you could live in that place instead?" Pāpuru asked. "I'm a killer with no alliances; I kill anyone that someone tells me to, so long as they wave the cash in my face. People don't think about me kindly because of that." He replied. "But enough about that, where are the rest of the members of the CTF?" He asked.

"They thought that you wouldn't be worth the wait and thought you would die on this test." Kuro answered. "This first mission is to see what you are exactly made of, and will test you to the limits." Midori cleared up. "Down below this ledge are some Grey's that have seemed to have captured someone, we don't know their motives or anything." Reddo said. "Right… should only take… screw it, I'm just going to have my fun." Gin said before he ran towards the ledge and jumped off to see men and women wearing hooded cloaks around someone.

"50 Karā says that he won't make it." Kuro said. "Put a little faith in the new member… 200 Karā if he pulls a surprise on all of us." Shiro said. "I'm betting my next pay that he'll come out of this alive…" Pāpuru added. "Always with the all out or nothing…" Pinku said with a sigh.

Gin landed on the head of one of the Grey's before he bent back, grabbed his opponent's feet, and threw him out of sight, making everyone but Pāpuru and the enemy whistle in amazement. Gin grinned as he summoned his katana from a blaze of white flames, surprising Shiro, and then his demonic claymore with black flames, making Kuro slightly tense up in shock.

"Ladies and dumbasses, this is going to be your grave…" Gin said as he got himself in a stance.

The hooded figures pulled out their own weapons and grinned at the thought of killing this fool, though, Gin was no fool.

The first enemy ran up to Gin with a double edged axe and swung at Gin with great force, but kept missing as he kept dodging the swings. Gin stopped an attacked by hitting the handle that connected to the blade, not destroying the weapon, but stopping it. Gin then pulled his leg back, opposing to the side the axe was blocked and kicked the axe out of his enemy's hands before Gin bit into his katanas handle and grabbed the axe with his newly free hand. He spun the axe around before he cut the enemy's head off with it before throwing it at another opponent, killing them. The rest started to back away from him to gain some distance.

Another came at him with a katana and Gin blocked the attack with his broadsword, releasing his grip on his katana and allowed it to fall back into his open hand before he rammed it through his opponents stomach, feeling their cold blood on him. He was about to remove the body from his blade, when he saw one of the Greys raise a rifle at him and fired him, intending to kill him by shooting through her dead comrade to get to Gin. Though he used this to his advantage and charged forward. He pulled the katana out slightly and used his meat-shield to slam the shooter down to the ground before pushing the katana back through to kill the toppled enemy.

Gin was about to attack the enemy next to him, but he got to him first and fired a shot from a giant cannon right into his stomach, blasting him off the ground and into the air. Another Grey jumped into the air and their hands turned into metal before she punched Gin right in the face, sending him back to the ground with a slam. Her feet became made of metal and replaced her hands before she was sent plummeting back to the earth in the form of an aerial kick, right towards Gin.

Though right before she made contact with the Gin, who hid in a cloud of dust, she was stopped and the cloud of dust dispersed as it revealed Gin on his back with a hand up, stopping the attack as he gripped the foot. He slightly grinned before he clenched the foot harder before getting up and slamming the Gray against the ground around him.

Gin stopped as his opponent only twitched after several smacks against the hard earth. He looked to see the one that shot him with the cannon to be the only one left, the others must have fled as either cowards, or fools as Gin won't forget their faces under those hoods. The cannon user lifted his weapon with both hands before a blue light could be see brightening up inside the cannon, almost like it was charging up. Gin raised an eyebrow in confusion. _"What's a Gray using a blue weapon?"_ He thought before his opponent pulled the trigger and out fired a flaming rock towards him. Gin started walking before he shoved the speeding rock with the backside of his hand, not even bothering to use his swords.

The Gray took a step back before he saw the one they captured and grabbed them, before pulling out a black katana and held it against their hostage's neck. "_A child?"_ Gin thought as he got a look at the hostage to see a young, raven haired Blue Member girl. "If you kill her, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life." The Gray said. "In case you didn't know, I am the Silver Assassin, the One-District Army. I have no guilt when I kill, I kill for cash, and I have killed much more than that, I'll sleep like a baby if I kill her. Besides, she'll only be a meat-shield if I do kill her, won't be that much worth after that." Gin said.

The Grey dropped the girl and ran, fear ran across his face. Though Gin was faster and stabbed the Grey in the back before he cut off his head, ending the battle as he made his weapons disappear the same way they appeared.

He walked over to the little girl who crawled away from Gin in fear, as she did not know what he planned on doing with her, yet Gin made his way towards her either way. The girl hit the wall that went up to the ledge the CTF members were watching from, practically cornering her as Gin made his way closer. The CTF jumped down and surrounded the little girl, glaring at her with their glowing eyes as the shadows hid their faces.

"What should we do with her?" Midori asked, looking at the others. "We could just kill her here and get over with it." Reddo offered. "Oi, if anyone is going to kill her it'll be me." Pāpuru said looking at Reddo. "Perhaps killing her would not be the best course of action." Shiro added. "I say we just leave her here to fend for her life against the Grays and everything else…" Kuro said. "We can't just leave such a thing out her alone, she so kawaī!" Pinku said. "Perhaps you should let me pick…" Gin said as he pushed everyone away before kneeling down on one knee and smiled at the girl.

"Hey there, my name's Gin. Are you alright, do you have any wounds or cuts on you?" Gin asked. The girl was silent as she looked away from everyone. "Do you have any family?" Gin asked. "The-they're all dead…" The girl said quietly. "Oh… well… I'm sorry to hear that. Might I ask what your name is?" Gin asked. "M-my name is… B-B-…

Onmyō moaned as he opened his eyes to find himself in a concrete room, almost like a prison cell. The only light was through a square hole in the roof that had some bars over it to prevent the person held in here from leaving. And just like a prisoner Onmyō couldn't open the steel door that lead out.

"Looks like you're awake…" A female voice said from the other side of the door. "Ah, I didn't think it would be YOU who would've have placed me in here." Onmyō said. "It's your fault for passing out like that…" She said. "Well that smoke was made to knock out anyone who wasn't immune to it, you are… I am not…" Onmyō said. "Perhaps, but who are you really? A mere human cannot fight as well as you do and you seem to know more than most about the Otherworld." The woman asked. "Perhaps I shall tell you a story about the past… my child." Onmyō said as silence was his response.

* * *

**For those of you who don't know, Gin is Onmyō (I'm not exactly saying how or anything). The difference between the two is that Gin is Onmyō, but from the past (All I'm saying about it). And yes, the order may be off via story (with Onmyō waking up and telling the story of how he met Rock), but it actually fitted with the beginning of the next chapter, which takes place in the past of the Otherworld (in a way). Whatever you do, try and leave a review if have any opinions on the story so far, Favorite or Follow if you think you need to, and I will see you later!**


	6. Silver meets Blue

**Chapter 6**

"Black Rock Shooter… do you mind if I call you Rock?" Gin asked, receiving a shake of the head from the young girl. "You said you don't have any remaining family left, do you?" He asked. "No…" Rock said silently. "Then that means you have no one to live with…" "…" The young Rock looked at the ground. "Tell you what, how about you stay at my place till we find you a better place to live in. Is that ok with you?" Gin asked.

The little girl looked up with her eyes shining blue with a slight twinkle in them, and a slight and very faint smile appeared on her face. "I think that's a yes, am I right?" Gin asked. "Yes, but…" The little rock started, "…you're that hitman that mom and dad have talked about, aren't you?" She asked. "I won't hide the truth from you, I am. But we live in a world where we do anything for survival… I have the hardest time being my own color that is mostly hated upon." Gin said.

"Are you sure you want this brat in your house?" Kuro asked. "She lost her family just a while ago, I never had actual parents." Gin said. "If you intend to take her in, you'll have to ask the Order for permission to adopt her." Shiro mentioned. "I don't plan on making her my daughter; I'm just going to let her stay at my place for a while until we find someone willing to take her in." Gin stated. "In that case, we'll leave you to her. We've got to head back to the Order and tell them what happened." Pāpuru said before running off into the distance, the others soon went after him.

* * *

"Ahh… It feels good to be out of that military suit and back into my own suit." Gin said as he stretched in his silver suit. "This place is big…" Rock said looking around to see the inside of the small mansion like building. "This place was abandoned when I found it, needed some repairs, but that was about it." Gin remarked. "Do you live here all by yourself?" Rock asked. "Well, being a "hitman" I don't get much company, except clients. I'm feared for my state of neutralism when it comes to anything but cash." Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Rock asked. "It's most likely a client, stay here and keep out of sight." He said before walking around the corner and down the hallway to get the door.

"Gin, I have a target for you." Someone said. "Who is it this time?" Gin asked. "A little girl, she's a blue member and goes by the name Black Rock Shooter; 2 hundred Karā." The person stated. "Black Rock Shooter… do you gave any other targets?" "A-ANY OTHER TARGETS?! YOU WOULD NEVER TURN DOWN A TARGET WITH THAT HIGH OF A PRICE!" The person exclaimed. "Well I just recently got a contract from someone, and they are giving me 100k Karās instead of 2 hundred." Gin replied calmly. "…Gin… you are the craziest bastard I have ever known… Alright, we have a above common yellow target, 100 Karā, my second highest offer I can give you." "…Got it, any places he tends to go around often?" Gin asked, after he was handed a photo. "The sky deck, he tends to stare into that yellow sky for a few hours before going on his usual duties. If you kill him and anyone he has with him you may get a bonus by the contractor if you deal with them all." "Deal."

"Good, this one's usually has someone with him, so you can't kill him close and personal like you usually do." "Don't worry Basso, I've got this covered." "Yeah sure, just don't get killed." The man named Basso said before footsteps sounded off and the sound of a door closing. Gin walked around the corner to meet Rock once more. "Who was that?" She asked. "Remember of how your parents said how I'm a Hitman? That was one of my… common clients at the door." "So… you've got to kill someone?" "Yep, though I know that you wouldn't like being stuck in this place by yourself, I didn't when I was your age." Gin said.

"You were my age once?" Rock asked. "Yep, I was your age once too, though not as short." Gin replied with a smile, making Rock frown with a slight blush as she was only a child. "Follow me; I wanna show you the Creature." Gin said. "The Creature?" Rock repeated. "It's what I travel in, how I get past the walls that segregate the Colors and the outer walls too." He replied as he walked towards the front door before Rock followed him.

Gin walked around the house to the back before coming towards a large shack that was big enough to fit a rather large tank in it. Gin opened the double doors and inside was a metallic horse that looked like it was just covered in chrome. "This is a horse, father said the Whites either ride these or giant white doves." Rock started before Gin touched the horse and it melted down slightly and then reformed into a cheetah. "That's where it gets its name, she can transform into any living animal and bug." Gin said before he got on the cheetah and looked at Rock. "Are you coming?" Gin asked. "Um…" Rock started, looking at the ground. "It doesn't bite… does it?" Rock asked. "No she doesn't, she'll only bite if I tell her to." Gin replied before scratching the cheetah's neck, making it purr in delight.

Rock carefully walked over to the metallic Cheetah and rubbed its belly before the feline creature licked Rock on the cheek. "She may be made of living-transforming-metal, but she does behave like the animal she becomes." Gin said before lifting Rock up in front of him and onto the cheetah. "Although she's stronger than any animal." Gin said before adjusting his seating. "Why do you call it a she?" Rock asked, wrapping her small arms around the cheetah's neck. "Well, she prefers it that way. I can't call her "it" because she's made of metal. Now, hold on tight…" Gin said before letting out a yell and the cheetah sprinted faster than what a normal cheetah could do without the two on them.

* * *

"And that's how I met you… well… my Otherself that is." Onmyō said as he leaned against his cell door. "I don't have any memory of you, nor did I talk that much when I was that young." Rock said from the other side. "Well, that's the thing… something happened and I'm assuming that you forgot everything at some point in time when I wasn't around. As for you being talkative, you were silent to almost everyone but me. You could say you trusted me more than anyone else." Onmyō said with a slight smile.

"It doesn't matter; I still need to ask you several more…" Rock didn't finish her sentence before the sound of someone collapsing on the other side sounded. "Man that takes a number on me…" Someone said before Onmyō got up right as the door was opening. "You took your sweet time Pāpuru…" Onmyō said as he stepped out of his cell. "Well it took me some time to find you and actually wait till I could actually get to you." Pāpuru said as he slugged Rock onto his shoulder. "How's her mind?" Onmyō asked. "Eh, it'll be fine, it was just a little mind crush after all." "Sounded like you had trouble with that, "little mind crush" of yours." "Hey, I'm getting rusty and haven't done this in like 20 thousand years or something." Pāpuru said as they made their way through a small hallway and up a flight of stone stairs.

"You saw them didn't you? You saw our old team members." Pāpuru said as he opened a door at the end of the stairs. "Only a few of them; though they didn't seem that happy to see me… all but one… that one ran when they saw me." Onmyō said as he walked up the last steps before closing the door behind him. "So where are we?" Onmyō asked. "We're in an older part of Japan, the place is filled with stuff like this." Pāpuru said before walking around a table filled with old rotting books and scrolls and dust.

He placed his hand on a bookshelf before sliding his hand to the left, and then to the right on a row of books before stopping and pulling out a book slightly and the bookshelf rotated 90 degrees to reveal the outside, under a small stone bridge. "This part of Japan is just filled with stuff like this, went through about 20 different places when I went to find you." Pāpuru said as he and Onmyō got outside. "You never were good at finding things to begin with." Onmyō said before the secret entrance closed off to blend in with the stone wall under the bridge. "Well, you've definitely changed; I could see it when you fought. What happened? Why didn't you summon your swords?"

"I… don't have my abilities anymore, least **I** don't have them. I'm no longer like you or Rock; I'm like Mato and her friends; although I managed to retain some of my strength luckily." Onmyō said with a shrug as Pāpuru looked at him, "I have an Otherself of my own, though he doesn't have the guts to fight like I do sometimes and he just sits on his throne made of stone." "So, he's kinda useless?" Pāpuru asked. "You could say that…" Onmyō responded.

The sun was starting to set and everything was starting to settle down for the coming night. "Well, I guess I better get back home and get some proper sleep unlike sleeping on that so called "bed" Rock gave me. Though she doesn't have any memory of the past, and I told her a little, so she might ask about you since I mentioned your name." Onmyō said before he turned around to head home. "Well, Mato might be worried about me and I can't be seen carrying an unconscious "girl" at night, so I hope to see you soon." Pāpuru said before he turned the other way, "You know… it was a surprise to see the crew still kicking…" He added.

"It was… but they were still alive, why didn't they show their faces until now? There up to something and I got a feeling that it's bad, something that happened a long time ago…" Onmyō replied in a serious tone. "What do you think there planning exactly?" Pāpuru asked. "Knowing most of our kind… power given in any shape or form possible" Onmyō replied before he started walking back home. "Well I hope we stop them before they get what they want; I only have enough strength in me for several dozen more fights…" Pāpuru said before he walked off too.


	7. A Hitman's Job

**Chapter 7**

"We're here…" Gin said as the cheetah came to a stop, allowing Rock to open her eyes as the wind no longer dried her eyes up. Rock looked in front of the metallic cheetah too see a gigantic curved stone wall in front of them. "That wall is about 60 meters tall and a quarter as thick if you were wondering." He said before getting off the cheetah before helping Rock off. "How are going to get over that?" The little Rock asked. "Well we can go through the front gate, though I'm not exactly on everyone's friendly side so that's out of the question. And it's very simple as to how we get past that wall, we run up it." Gin said looking down at Rock in confusion.

"If you're strong enough, you can use your legs to push off walls and such and defy gravity with ease… depending on how strong you are." Gin said with a smile. "But, how will I get across that? I'm too weak to run up walls, I've tried." Rock said looking down at the ground. "Well, I'll carry you on my back, how does that sound?" Gin said as he got on one knee and looked at Rock. "What about her…" Rock asked, looking that The Creature. "She knows this routine; if she gets seen she'll either run or fight them off depending on the situation." Gin said calmly before he lifted Rock up and onto his back. "Hold on…" He said as he put a foot back and dug it into the dirt as he placed his weight on that foot. Rock wrapped her arms and legs around Gin and held on as tightly as she could before Gin shot off like a bullet.

As soon as they were right in front of the wall, Gin leaned forwards before he started running up the wall. He didn't slow down or show any sign of tiring as he ran up the wall. As soon as he neared the edge of the wall, he gave a few strong pushes with his legs before going above the wall from the excessive force he added. He did a few flips in the air before landing on one foot and one knee. He let Rock down and look at the sight in front of them.

"Whoa…" Rock said to herself as she saw the Yellow District almost completely… yellow, even the sky was yellow. But she could see the skies of the other Colors and the walls that separated each Color from one another. It was one big giant circle like a Flower Clock; each color on the clock represented a District on the clock while having each District split evenly in length, though in the center of the circle was a much smaller circle with a giant tower of grey inside that literally towered over the other Colors.

"This… is the land of peace, the land of democracy… in a way… this is the Land of Colors. That giant phallic symbol in the middle is where the Order of the Colors do some stuff." Gin said as he pulled out a smoke and lit it before putting his lighter back. "What kind of stuff do they do?" Rock asked. "I have been wondering that myself, but I have three answers. 1. Politics, if not crappy. 2. Not Politics, short for doing nothing but being lazy and rich assholes. 3. Preventing a war between the Colors and their Districts." He replied. "What do you mean war and what are their districts?" She asked.

"Some of the Colors don't get along with other Colors, an example is Red's and Blue's, and they hate each other A LOT. They hate each other enough that it would start a war between them and possibly start other wars with the Colors. As for their District, that's the place they're supposed to live in, like the Yellow District, we're looking right at it. Though the word District is one of many, you can use Segment, State and such. People can also live in other Districts that aren't their own, though they need the right access or pay the price in Karā." Gin said before removing his cigarette from his lips and breathed out a cloud of smoke. "We'll continue this talk later, first we need to get rid of assignment." He said as he dropped the cigarette onto the ground before stomping it out.

"There he is…" Gin said quietly as he snapped his finger and a large black rifle with a scope appeared out of rush of silver flames. "Now… this'll only hurt for a bit…" He said to himself as he raised the rifle up and looked through the scope to see his Yellow target looking at the sky on the sky deck. Gin placed the crosshairs right in the middle of the guy's head and started to ease his finger onto the trigger finger.

"Umm…" Rock said, grabbing Gin's attention. "What is it?" "Why is he staring at the sky?" "Why? Well… he finds some sort of beauty in it I suppose…" "Beauty?" "Yeah, like when you look at the sky at night, you see all those twinkling little stars. They're peaceful and never fight one another, that's the beauty in them. This guy has never seen the night sky because of that yellow sky always being up there, they even sleep with it as if isn't broad daylight." Gin explained. "Can I um… kill him?" Rock asked. "Have you ever killed before?" "No…" "Do you know how to work a gun or even know how to fight?" "No…" Rock replied. Gin sighed before sitting down and told Rock to sit right in front of him between his legs so he can help her with the rifle.

"Ok, so…" Gin was about to start explaining how to operate the gun but as soon as he handed the rifle to Rock, it went off with a loud bang. "Damn it! I forgot to add the freaking silencer!" Gin shouted. "It wasn't my fault!" Rock protested. "We don't have time to talk about that, right now we have to get out of here as we are way too deep into the Yellow District. We have to leave!" Gin shouted before the rifle disappeared in a burst of silver flames.

"What about the man?" Rock asked. "He's dead, the bullet somehow managed to hit him in the brain, he isn't coming back." Gin said before picking up Rock who managed to get a glimpse of the man on the floor before they jumped off the roof they were on and onto another one, making their way to the wall and outside the Yellow District.

They were almost at the wall, when Yellow Military soldiers landed in front of them. Their legs were replaced with large wheels, and they mainly had a shield and sword.

"Well, if it isn't the Silver Reaper, didn't think you'd get so clumsy with killing, seeing how you always do it… surprisingly." The one in the lead of the group started before seeing Rock who was now behind Gin. "And who is this little tart?" The same soldier asked, squatting down and coming closer to Rock and Gin, eyes on Rock. Gin stopped the man as he threw his broadsword right at his wheels, his katana in his other hand. "Keep that look in your eyes when you look at this girl, and you'll be in a whole lot of trouble." He said as the broadsword somehow came back to him like he was a magnet.

"Sorry Reaper, this is where you stop. We're going to kill you and bring you and that girl to face sweet justice once you come back." "Not going to happen, but if you touch one hair on this little girl, I swear I will end your life right where you stand. Maybe, I'll torture you instead, cut you nice and slow… with long, DEEP cuts every time I press that blade against your skin." Gin said as he motioned for Rock to step back, which she did and stood far away from what was about to happen.

Gin charged at the soldier before getting his swords ready for a swing as he ran closer. Though before he could swing, the solider raised his shield up, which was what Gin wanted as he jumped a little off the ground and ran up the shield before jumping on it and making the soldier loose his strength as he was slammed down to the ground. Gin kicked the shield up into the air before jumping above it and doing a spin with an added kick to it before it was sent straight back to the soldier before it cut off his head with the sharp edge.

Gin looked to see the next one come at him, this time holding his shield up as he went by, making it impossible for Gin to stomp on from above. But as the soldier came by, Gin stood his ground and when the soldier came, he sliced the shield off and then the upper half of his body with the other sword. Gin then threw his katana in the air before picking up his enemy's sword and throwing it at a soldier in the group, landing right in his head.

Gin then grabbed his katana as it came back down before catching it and started running. This time he was running right towards a soldier without a shield. Right as they got near to each other, Gin did a fake out and made the soldier block, that's when Gin did a roll using his opponents shoulder to get past him. Although his enemy didn't have time to think as Gin rammed his broadsword in through his back. Gin then turned away from his newly killed enemy to meet another, this time he was defending as his broadsword was stuck in the body he just killed.

Gin didn't notice that another soldier snuck up behind him until he felt a sharp pain pierce through his back and then his chest. He looked down and saw one of the soldier's swords sticking through him right before he was stabbed from all around by the remaining soldiers.

"Gah… ah…" Gin managed to spew out before he coughed up a silver blood. He let go of his sword before he fell to his knees where everyone backed up. "Your done…" The soldier he was defending from said with a smirk. "That's… what you…" Gin didn't say the rest as he fell onto his chest and didn't move. "Well, he isn't coming back for a while, so we might as well take care of the girl too… WHAT THE?!" The same soldier said as he felt his ankle be grabbed. He looked down and saw Gin grabbing it.

"I told you NOT to TOUCH her." Gin said as he got up without a simple problem, even though he had the swords still stuck in him. '"H-how are you alive?!" The soldier said, backing away. "I thought you already knew…" Gin started, as he pulled the blades out, "I'm the Silver Reaper, and Reapers don't get killed, they're the ones killing instead." He said as he removed the last blade before his eyes suddenly turned blue and the swirl like pupils turned black and cat like, though with a horizontal slit than vertical.

Gin took a deep breath before he picked up his swords and charged at them; stabbing through the first one he came to and then threw him to another who was trying to attack through his own dead team member. Gin then blocked a chop from another soldier, though Gin kicked him in the balls before cutting his head off. He then waited for the next soldier charging at him before he straight up ruined his moment by kicking him in the stomach due to Gin's long legs. He then split his head in half with one swing.

Gin looked at the rest of the group before they all turned down their chance to die and ran instead. Gin breathed out before his eyes returned to normal and his swords disappeared in their proper flames. "Why did they run?" Rock asked, walking towards Gin. "I'm known as the Silver Reaper, when I kill, it's final for those who I've killed." Gin said before he started walking. "So, when you kill, they don't resurrect like you should?" Rock asked. "Yeah, they feel my blade; they feel death for the final time." "You were stabbed with several blades, you shouldn't even be able to walk considering you're um…" Rock started before going quiet. "Because I'm what? Is this because I'm a Grey?" Gin said turning around to face Rock. "I shouldn't have said that…" "No, it's alright. I may be a Grey to you, but I prefer to be own color that doesn't exist." He said before picking up Rock before making a jump onto the last roof before the wall.

Gin set Rock down and put two fingers in his mouth before giving a loud whistle. In a matter of seconds, a spider looking like machine much like the Yellow's use crawled up from the outside of the wall and waited for Gin and Rock who jumped onto its back before it took off on its own away from the Land of Colors and back to Gin's home.


	8. A Spike of Insanity

**Chapter 8**

Little Rock opened her eyes to see the white roof of her room. She looked at her stomach to see a grey cat lying there purring. "Kitty…" Rock said as she moved her hands toward the cat before petting it, making the cat move and stretch in enjoyment. "What's your name?" She asked before her door slid open to reveal Gin.

"Good, you're awake." He said before the cat jumped off Rock and ran to Gin's side before rubbing against his leg with a smile and purr. "Is that your cat?" Rock asked. "Yes she is, though I forgot her name…" Gin said with a slight smile as he scratched the cat's neck. "Get dressed, we're going to the Grey District." Gin said as the cat walked off. "The Grey District?" Rock asked. "Yes, the Grey District; it is a large town that allows Colored Members from every District to enter. There are no requirements and no money limit to enter, though the place isn't exactly 5 stars. But it's where I get my things. Do hurry up; we have a long, busy day ahead of us." Gin replied before walking away, closing the door behind him.

After Rock got dressed, she walked outside to see the grey light appearing over the horizon, giving the world a sense of peace or something… reminiscent of calmness.

"We won't be taking Kurīchā today." Gin said, sitting on top of the roof's house. "Kurīchā?" Rock asked. "That's The Creature's other name. I found that name in the house when I first moved in." Gin replied, before sliding down and off the roof. "We're first going to get some weaponry for me and equipment for you, then we've got groceries, and lastly we've got to find you a babysitter that isn't afraid of me, but won't try and kill you in their stead." He said before walking towards nothing but the wasteland. "H-hey! I don't need a babysitter!" Rock said running after Gin. "Oh, and what makes you say that?" He asked." "Because I'm old enough to handle myself!" She practically yelled. "When we get to the Grey District, I'll buy you some candy, 5 from each of the Districts." He said with a smile.  
"REALLY?! YESS!" Rock shouted, jumping in the air. "_Who's the child now?" _Gin asked in his mind, smiling softly at Rock as she ran around screaming at the sweet taste of candy.

* * *

Onmyō tossed and turned in bed, sweating as he watched his nightmares.

He could see a grinning face, though shadows hid the eyes that the smile belonged to it. Although their hair had multiple colors; like that of a rainbow. He could hear the screams of men, women and children in his ears. He could see buildings burn to a crisp. And last of all, he could hear the chuckle of that person, the sound of an evil woman enjoying the sweet suffering of others.

"_Now… It's your turn…" _The voice said, sound as if it was right next to him, even right behind his ear. He could feel the press of a blade against his neck before he felt it run across, slitting his throat.

Onmyō shot up out of bed in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. "Just a dream man…" He said to himself before he chuckled little and laid back down on his side, closing his eyes slowly.

He heard rustling, and felt something move under the covers in front of him. He opened his eyes to see a woman starring softly back at him. "Is everything all right?" She asked. Onmyō jumped out of bed, but before he could ask who she was and how she got in, she was gone. _"Maybe a walk will clear my mind…" _Onmyō thought, placing a palm on his forehead before running his hand through his hair.

He got dressed, and put his coat on before heading outside to meet the dead of night, with a full moon and star filled sky, with a slight breeze filling the silent air.

As Onmyō walked down the streets, he noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. Though he couldn't tell if he was hallucinating or seeing something real, so he decided to ignore it… for now…

Onmyō sighed as he saw the figure get closer, so he walked into an ally way, only to find it a dead end. "Well, guess you've caught me… Dead Master…" Onmyō said, as he turned around to see Dead Master standing there with her weapon Dead Scythe, resting on her shoulder.

This time her outfit wasn't as poofy or as classy as before. This time it was much darker and simpler with a smaller skirt that didn't go down to the ankles, it went to the lower thighs at most. Although she still had her glasses.

"I'm assuming your counter-part brought me here…" She said as she got closer. "How should I know, I don't keep a leash on him. What do you want anyways?" Onmyō asked with a shrug at the first question. "Well I didn't ask to be brought here, nor do I want to go back. So I guess I'll kill you so that I don't GO back, then I'll kill Mato." Dead said as she moved her scythe to her side.

"So you believe that old thing that if you kill the human version with an Otherself, then their own Otherself version dies along with them… and for good." Onmyō said as he took a step back. _"This is not good, I don't have any weapons, I don't even have my chain on me. But then again, if I used my chain, Dead Master would easily be able to manipulate it with ease… damn it…"_ Onmyō thought before he felt the dead end's wall hit his back.

Chains sprouted from the ground and wrapped around Onmyō's body, leaving only his arms free and head. Onmyō tried to undo the chains, but they wrapped while having a bob and weave style to the paths of each chain. The chains soon restricted his arms by tying them to his sides.

"It looks like you weren't that much of a problem at all…" Dead said as she walked right in front of Onmyō before getting a stance to swing her scythe. "This was TOO easy…" Dead said with a smile as she started her by moving the scythe slightly back before swinging it forward with all her might. Though, it stopped when it hit Onmyō's neck, as if it hit solid steel. "WHAT?!" She shouted, before forcing more pressure onto Onmyō's neck.

Onmyō grinned before giving a slight, small chuckle from inside. Dead Master moved her scythe back to her side before taking a step or two backwards to see that Onmyō's eyes changed to that of a cat's, but with the horizontal slit instead of vertical for the pupil. Soon, the sclera and the iris went black, while the cat-like pupil turned white. Onmyō's chuckle got louder as he started to chuckle out loudly. The chuckle soon turned to hysterical laughter before Onmyō suddenly went silent.

There was a snap and the chains holding Onmyō broke before they all fell to the ground with a metallic jingle. "Did you honestly think such weak little chains could hold down someone like me?" Onmyō said, his voice starting to get rough sounding and slightly lower. "I guess there's more to you than you let off at first." Dead said taking a stance. "We won't need to fight… after all _I've already won…"_ Onmyō said, his voice sounding demonic as an evil grin appeared on his face, showing that his teeth were now sharpened like fangs. "_Something odd is about to happen… but wha-!" _Dead started in her mind before Onmyō suddenly shot forward and grabbed Dead Master by the head before dragging her against the concrete ground very fast out of the alley.

He then suddenly stopped, and threw her back down the alley way, making her body smash against the dead end wall with a strong force that left an indent of where Dead hit exactly on the wall. Onmyō walked slowly towards Dead before suddenly stopping, his grin fading. He fell to his knees as he clenched his chest where his heart was. His fangs receded, while his eyes went back to normal, and the sound of Onmyō's voice started returning to normal.

"I almost lost it…" Onmyō managed to say after taking a breath of air in. He looked up to see Dead Master was still stuck in the wall, dead from the throw as her eyes revealed a green void in them, like they were rolled inside her head. "I need to be more careful for a while now…" He said before he turned back to head home. "_What is going on with my Otherself?"_ Onmyō thought as he dug is hands in his pockets to shelter them from the cold.

* * *

"We're here." Gin said as they stood outside of a village like place in the bare wasteland. "It doesn't have any walls around it…" Rock said, surprised that nothing stood to protect it. "Well the people here patrol around the edge to keep it safe, not the best security, but it works." Gin said as he pulled out a hand full of rainbow swirled colored coins. "What is that?" Rock asked. "What this? This is what is known as Karā, it is a currency that allows you buy something that doesn't require the specific color needed currency. An example is if I were to buy red candy I would need the Red currency to buy it, though Karā can let me buy that red candy without the Red currency." Gin explained.

"_Though Karā isn't that easy to obtain, the Grey District is a place that only allows Karā at that. That's why I kill, so I can get Karā and buy stuff here and stay on neutral terms with all the Colors."_ Gin thought as they started to walk towards the edge of the Grey District. They could see the guards they were dressed in Grey garments and armor to either protect their bodies, or their identities.

"Hold it." One of the guards said, making Gin and Rock stop. "Who's the child?" He asked. "This is Black Rock Shooter of the Blue District." Gin answered. "Sorry, she needs to stay outside." The guard said. "On what terms, and they better be good ones…" Gin said. "Last week, a group of masked bandits raided the Grey District, we have evidence that they were Blue Members as several of them were hit and bled blue blood. That, and most of the Blue merchandise were unharmed." The Guard replied. "This is a little girl, she doesn't even know how to fight, let alone get her first kill." Gin replied. "Sorry, rules are rules and I just follow them." The guard replied.

"Why am I even trying this?" Gin said to himself before grabbing the guard's throat and lifted him off the ground to be eye level with Gin. "Look, do I give a crap about your rules? I kill for a living, as a matter of fact, you should know who I am as everybody else does. Maybe this'll help you remember who I am." Gin said before silver colored flames rose from under Gin's shoes and grew until they grew and towered over him.

The flames then took form; they turned to that of a human shape body. The being became dressed in a silver flaming cloak, the hood drawn up. The bones of wings sprouted from its back. It had skeleton hands made of the silver flames, resting on Gin's shoulders. Finally, a skeleton face formed under the hood of the cloak, mouth wide open as it let out a loud screech.

"T-t-the Silver Reaper…" The guard said, shivering as the being grim reaper made of silver flames suddenly was sucked back under Gin's feet. Gin let go of the guard who crawled a few feet away from him. "Now let us pass, or you'll have more to worry about than some Blues." Gin said before he walked past the guard. Rock took a quick glance at him before catching up with Gin.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I actually wanted to apologize for the last chapter, if any of you were confused, it was an un edited version of it. By unedited, it didn't have the transision lines that I used for switching to either Onmyo or Ging or for time relavent reasons. I also do them for the author's note and I just forgot about this compeletly.**

**Either way, I hope that you are all enjoying this fanfiction, it's kinda hard to make something happen in the present day human world that doesn't majorly progress the story alot. So you'll have to settle with Dead Master being killed by Onmyo. What is going on with him? Well let's just say that there was a... flux...**

**Favorite the story if you enjoy this, Review if you would like to tell me something and give your personal opinion, Follow the story so you don't have to manually check to see if it's updated (Follow me if you like my work and want to see other works), and tell your friends real or online about this and spread the word I will see you all later!**


End file.
